It is known in the art relating to accessories for automobiles to provide storage compartments within the vehicle. In the past, storage compartments have been located in various different areas of an automotive vehicle. One location is the glove box in the instrument panel area of the vehicle. Other locations have included armrests with storage compartments, side pockets of doors and overhead consoles. Some vehicles include floor consoles located between the seats of a vehicle which also include storage areas for miscellaneous items. These compartments take up valuable space such as headroom, floor height and wheel well space. Also, some of these compartments may "advertise" that something is hidden from view, thus drawing attention to hidden items and inviting theft. There is a need to provide a large storage area in a vehicle that does not draw attention to itself and invite theft.